


Ferard Vows

by safetypin



Series: Vows, Where Everyone Gets Married Back to Back [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ferard gets married, I'm making that a tag, M/M, Weddings, and new, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In finding a better place for a gay wedding, why look further than Massachusetts? Gerard and Frank are the first of the group of idiots (that we love) to get hitched on this week and a half trip that I'm making a series out of. Where everyone gets married, and because in my head cannon Bob never left, so the others never broke up. Other random members may be mentioned but idk and I haven't slept in over 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferard Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and I'm going to try to make a series out of this au-ish place where more of my ships get married. Enjoy!

As Gerard made his way up the small path of the outdoor venue, the smile on the ghostly pale man’s face shined as bright as the moon. 

As he reaches the platform where his husband-to-be stands, the back suit clad, blond haired, man took a deep breath. One he surely needed. 

“Dear friends, family, Bob, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Frank and Gerard in legal union.” Patrick, who had been ordained by an online site especially for the weddings of several members of the bandom, began. 

“While I know that the two grooms are bursting at the seams to be married, somebody has a few things to say to the happy couple as well. So, MikeyWay, if you will.” Patrick stepped back and handed Mickey his mic. 

“Gerard, first and foremost, I have to say that I am still amazed we ever got you out of your basement at mom’s house. But as we started our band, and we allowed our music to grow, I also watched you grow. I suppose as the younger brother that sounds strange to say, but even though you made it your goal in life to protect me from the evils of this world, I have seen you you overcome many of your own. But really, thank you for giving me the opportunity to grow in myself as well. Whether that was finally acknowledging the fact that I love Ray to death, to becoming world famous because of you, you were always there. And I promised to be there for you. Now, Frank, I am passing that responsibility to you, and goddamn it shortstack, be good to him and keep him out of the basement, or I will cream your tiny ass.” Mickey finished with a rare smile. He gave Patrick back the mic, and quickly hugged both Frank and Gerard before returning to his seat as Frank’s best man. 

“Thank you for that lovely speech Mikey. Now I do believe it is time for the grooms themselves to speak. Frank, if you will.” Patrick held the mic for his fellow rhythm guitarist, who was only an inch taller than himself, as the two men in front of him clasped hands. 

“Gee, I do believe that I have loved you ever since I listened to you in the Eyeball recording studios. And while I am doing my best with wordsmithing here, that was always sorta more of your forte so I’m going to keep this short. As I joined your band and became your friend, my love for you only grew. Eventually the others apparently grew sick of what I later found out was a mutual pining, and they made us share a single bed in a room one night while on tour together. And ever since that night filled with tender kisses, and agreements to take it slow, I think I always knew that someday we would stand here, exchanging vows filled with love. And so Gerard, my moon, my stars, my everything, I only want this to be over with, so that I can finally call you 200% mine.” Frank finished, a scatered few giggles fluttering within the audience. 

Patrick smiled and handed the mic to Gerard. The platinum blond took a breath and began.

“Frankie, sometimes I wonder how the hell the universe favored me enough to gift me with the likes of you. As you stood by me through the hangovers and meltdowns, to the withdrawal madness, I became convinced that maybe, I did well enough with Mikey to have deserved something good for myself.” He paused as a few people laughed in the crowd, shakily inhaling once more. 

“I honestly never did think that that bit of good was going to get me here though. So really I am still amazed by the fact that here you are, letting me take your name, and in turn, taking me as yours. So Frankie, my sun that shines through my barrier of clouds on gloomy days, here I am, wanting to be yours.” The blond ducked his head as Frank beamed like a ray of the sun Gerard had just compared him to. 

“One last thing before we get to the finale part of the ceremony, can anyone present me with a reason that Frank and Gerard should not be joined together?” Patrick looked to the audience, eyes sweeping over the crowd several times before returning to the task at hand. 

“No? Moving on then. Gerard, do you take Frank to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward, till death do you part?” Patrick continued. 

“I do.” The man smiled his widest grin, all of his tiny teeth on display. Ray moved forward and handed Patrick the small velvet box containing the rings. Said vocalist then opened the box and held it out for the couple in front of him. 

“Now, Gerard, please place the ring on Frank’s left hand.” And so Gerard slid the thin silver band onto Frank’s left ring finger. 

“Alright. Now Frank, do you take Gerard to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward, till death do you part?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Frank beamed for the millionth time. Really, it’s happened so often the author has considered consulting a thesaurus. 

“Now please place the ring- nicely done.” Patrick took a deep breath and allowed himself a moment to blink away any trace of incoming tears. 

“By the power vested in me by this weird online course valid only in the state of Massachusetts, which I still am confused as to why we are in, I now pronounce you married. You can kiss now!” The tiny red-ish head yelled and pumped his arms up so quickly his fedora almost fell off. 

So Frank and Gerard Iero kissed for their first time, eventually coming up for air to face the many, many, applauding musicians and family members in front of them. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked, reviews and kudos would be amazing!!


End file.
